Ketika Matahari Terbenam
by Convallarie
Summary: Saeran tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.


Denting suara lonceng gereja menggema. Samar, di kejauhan.

Pasang manik menerawang jauh; mencari kilatan cahaya yang menghilang.

Permukaan keras yang dingin seakan mengekang. Memaksa untuk tinggal.

Hangat cairan pekat menggelitik indera yang nyaris mati.

Mengabur, perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Mystic Messenger** © Cheritz

 **Ketika Matahari Terbenam** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typos, garem, dan segala kengawuran yang ada

.

.

.

 _[ Unknown has entered the chatroom ]_

 **707**

[ Oh! Lihat siapa yang datang! ]

 **707**

[ MC! Bunyikan drumnya! ]

 **MC**

[ Drumdurudumdurudumdurururururdum! ]

 **707**

[ Our beloved Saeran! Yeah! ]

 **707**

[ Praise the lord! ]

 **MC**

[ God Seven Zero Seven! ]

 **Jumin Han**

[ ... ... ... ]

 _[ Unknown has left the chatroom ]_

.

" _Tsk! Stupid couple."_

Mematikan layar ponsel, sang pemuda berambut merah memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu ke dalam saku mantel miliknya. Bus yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu ditunggunya kini telah datang. Seiring pintu terbuka, ia melenggang masuk. Memilih duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela di barisan ke tiga dari depan.

Kedua bola matanya memandang ke luar jendela yang berembun dan basah, sisa hujan beberapa saat yang lalu. Jalan nampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa mobil pribadi yang lewat dan sebuah truk pengangkut daun teh yang baru dipetik. Tidak heran, karena sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan hijau lereng perkebunan teh. Tidak ada barisan toko maupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti di Seoul.

Sebulan setelah pernikahan sang kakak kembar, Saeyoung dengan MC, Saeran memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di salah satu kota kecil di pesisir selatan provinsi Jeolla Selatan. Tepatnya di kota yang terkenal akan produk dan perkebunan tehnya, Boseong.

Awalnya, Saeyoung menentang keras keinginan Saeran. Bagaimana pun, mereka baru saja bertemu kembali setelah belasan tahun terpisah. Tentu saja banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan bersama untuk menggantikan waktu yang terbuang. Mengukir cerita baru, mengganti coretan lama kelam dengan coretan penuh warna. Namun Saeran tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi. pada akhirnya—meskipun dengan berat hati— Saeyoung mengalah dan memberikannya izin.

Masih memandangi para wanita tua yang tengah sibuk memetik daun teh, ponsel miliknya bergetar. Dirogohnya benda persegi panjang itu dari dalam saku; menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci ponselnya. Terpampang di sana, sebuah lambang pesan masuk yang belum dibuka dari aplikasi chatting yang dibuat Saeyoung, RFA.

.

 **[ Yoosung *]**

Hyuuuuungggg!

Tolong aku! Seseorang meretas akun Fakebook-ku!

Mereka menulis status-status yang memalukan menggunakan akunku. T_T

.

Saeran menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

Dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir, pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakan jemarinya di atas layar ponsel pintar miliknya. Mengetik balasan untuk sang _maknae._

.

 **[ Unknown ]**

Kau tidak berpikir kalau itu perbuatan Saeyoung?

.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Saeran menekan tombol 'kirim' pada layar ponselnya. Kedua bola matanya yang sewarna dedaunan tampak menerawang jauh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk didefinisikan, menggantikan senyuman yang sebelumnya tersungging manis di sana.

Dingin.

Ditekan tombol yang telah menunggu. Berikutnya dimasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku. Karena Saeran tahu, bahwa balasan lainnya tidak akan pernah datang dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **Yoosung ***

[ Aku membuat kue! ]

 **Jaehee Kang**

[ Oh? ]

 **Jumin Han**

[ Saya senang melihat perkembanganmu Yoosung. ]

 **Jumin Han**

[ Peluangmu untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan saya semakin terbuka lebar. ]

 **Zen**

[ Yoosung sudah pernah bilang, dia tidak mau bekerja dengamu. ]

 **Jumin Han**

[ Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, Zen. ]

 **Zen**

[ Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu! ]

 **707**

[ Pertengkaran suami istri! ]

 **MC**

[ Buka tirainya! Drama mingguan RFA telah dimulai! ]

 **707**

[ lololololol ]

 **MC**

[ lol ]

 **Jaehee Kang**

[ ... ... ... ]

 **Yoosung ***

[ Aku melihat kucing! ]

 **707**

[ Hei, bro. Kau tidak nyambung. ]

 **MC**

[ Kurasa, Yoosung sudah seperti itu sejak hari pernikahan kita, Saeyoung. ]

 **Jaehee**

[ Saeyoung, kau tidak melakukan hal aneh pada Yoosung, kan? ]

 **Zen**

[ Jangan-jangan kau meretas isi otaknya!? ]

 **Jumin Han**

[ Silly. ]

 **Zen**

[ Apa?! ]

 **707**

[ Kalian jahat! ]

 **707**

[ Aku tidak sejahat itu. T_T ]

 **707**

[ lolololol ]

 _[Unknown has entered the chatroom ]_

 **Unknown**

[ Yoosung, ikut aku. ]

 _[ Unknown has left the chatroom ]_

 _[ Yoosung has left the chatroom ]_

 **707**

[ OH MY GOOOOOODDDD ]

 **707**

[ Sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat?! ]

 **Zen**

[ Berisik, Saeyoung. -_- ]

 **707**

[ Aku merasa dikhianati. T_T ]

 **MC**

[ Dasar brocon. lol ]

.

Saeran menatap ponselnya cukup lama. Layar ponselnya masih membuka halaman depan RFA. Hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

* * *

.

" _Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan."_

Saeyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari ia ketuk-ketukan di atas meja. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk dengan ponsel yang dipegang. MC yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tentu saja menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

Menoleh, sang istri sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Hanya dengan berbalutkan sehelai handuk dan rambut yang basah. Saeyoung menelan ludah.

Jika saja ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan panik, mungkin saja ia sudah menerkam MC dan membawanya langsung ke dalam kamar.

"Ponsel Saeran tidak aktif!"

.

* * *

.

Matahari tak lagi bersinar cerah.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kelabu didapat.

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai kulit pucat berbalutkan helaian tipis berwarna putih. Dingin menggelitik indera.

Tak ada gelak tawa maupun suara-suara. Sunyi.

Hanya gerak ayunan yang menjadi bukti bahwa waktu masih berjalan. Lambat, seperti ritme di dalam detak jantungnya.

.

Saeran terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di kepala.

Susah payah ia bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Diraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ternyata dalam keadaan mati.

Menekan tombol power, kedua bola mata Saeran yang sewarna rerumputan seakan memantulkan cahaya dari dalam ponsel yang mulai menyala. Pun keadaan ruangan tersebut memang gelap gulita. Hanya seberkas pendaran cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk dari balik helai tipis gorden yang menggantung.

Begitu ponselnya menyala sepenuhnya, Saeran langsung disambut dengan puluhan _missedcall_ dan pesan masuk dari saudara kembarnya. Andai saja ia orang lain, wajar jika ia kaget melihat deretan _notification_ sebanyak itu. Namun bagi Saeran, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Memiliki saudara yang _over protective_ merupakan takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Setelah mengirimi Saeyoung pesan konfirmasi bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, Saeran beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tertidur. Melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bukan untuk mandi maupun membasuh wajah. Melainkan menyapa sang tuan putri tidur hanya miliknya.

Di dalam _bathtub_ yang dipenuhi _liquid_ bening, sosok manis rupawan itu terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Pucat pasi tanpa rona. Bak boneka porselen, nampak indah namun juga memberi kesan menakutkan.

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Saeran membelai wajah sosok tersebut. Mengusap bibir tipis yang dulu terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang begitu polos. "Selamat pagi, Yoosung."

.

Yoosung tidak pernah hadir pada acara pernikahan Saeyoung dan MC.

Pada hari itu, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari. Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun, berambut pirang, mengenakan setelan berwarna biru, diklarifikasi tewas di tempat.

Dikabarkan, pemuda tersebut sedang terburu-buru untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Namun, karena terlambat dan dikejar waktu, ia menjadi lengah saat menyebrang dan tidak sengaja tertabrak truk pengangkut bahan makanan yang kebetulan lewat.

Tidak ada satupun anggota RFA yang mengingat insiden kecelakaan tersebut.

Hanya Saeran.

Itu karena Saeran telah menghapus ingatan tersebut dari mereka. Setelah belasan tahun bergabung dengan _Mint Eye_ , Saeran jadi tahu prosedur bagaimana caranya mencuci otak orang lain. Tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa dirinya juga pernah menjadi salah satu korban pencucian otak.

Setelahnya, Saeran membuat sebuah _Al_ yang diprogram untuk berperan sebagai Yoosung. Lalu menyelundupkannya ke dalam sistem RFA tanpa diketahui Saeyoung. Sehingga, tidak akan ada yang menaruh curiga bahwa sebenarnya Yoosung telah tiada.

Sejak bergabung dengan RFA, Saeran memang selalu menaruh perhatian pada Yoosung. Namun sayangnya, Yoosung tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Meski dirinya dan Saeyoung berbagi wajah yang sama, faktanya, pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih memilih sang kakak dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Malam sehari sebelum acara resepsi pernikahan Saeyoung dan MC, Saeran mendatangi Yoosung di apartmentnya. Kala itu, Yoosung menangis sampai tertidur. Saeran yang tidak tega, memberikan cairan berisi obat tidur yang cukup kuat pada Yoosung. Bermaksud, agar anggota termuda RFA itu tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan sang kakak esok hari.

Namun nahas. Ternyata tindakan Saeran membawanya pada akhir terburuk. Menuntunnya pada insiden kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Yoosung, orang yang ia cintai.

.

Saeran menarik tangannya menjauh dari jasad tak bernyawa milik Yoosung, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya yang pucat.

"Jaljayo. Joheun kkum kweo. Sarangheyo."

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/n)**

Halow! Sebelumnya kenalan dulu. Saya author baru di fandom ini.

Maafkan karena dateng-dateng malah nyampah fanfic homo ditengah fanfic lurus yang ada.

Ya intinya gitu lah.

Thanks buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngebaca karya saya ini.

See ya!


End file.
